


The Present

by evila_elf



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evila_elf/pseuds/evila_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House gets Wilson a vibrator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Present

**Originally posted to Livejournal Jan 3rd, 2006  
**

**Sorry for the spacing.  
**

# Part 1

The package was sitting on Wilson’s desk, innocently waiting for him to return to his office. Wilson smirked and grabbed the poorly wrapped present as he hurried to his car, trying to calculate if it was humanly possible to arrive at his destination in under 10 minutes.

 

***

(2 hours later)

A staccato tap tap called House away from his piano and to the front door. He opened the door, revealing Wilson, dark eyes burning.

 

James’ face seemed to be stained with a permanent blush. “House, you got me a fucking vibrator!”

 

“Merry Christmas, Jimmy.”

 

 “I was at my parents’ house!” A pause. “It’s not funny!”

 

“Did you want to come in and play with your new toy?”

 

“No. I’m mad at you!” Wilson raised his voice as House disappeared into the kitchen. With a heated sigh, he stepped in and closed the door behind him.

 

“You didn’t leave it over there, did you?” House asked, returning from the kitchen with two beer bottles clutched in his left hand.

 

“Of course I didn’t,” he said in his ‘ _I’m ashamed you thought me that stupid_ ’ voice.

 

“Well,” House set the bottles down and stepped into Wilson’s personal space, nudging him with a cane and elbow, “go fetch it.”

 

“What do I look like? Chase?” He glared. “Did you want to play with it or something?”

 

“What makes you think I hadn’t before I wrapped it?”

 

“Eww.”

 

“Go get it, Jimmy,” House breathed in Wilson’s ear, copping a feel

 

Wilson gasped as all the blood rushed straight down to his dick.

 

“New toys are meant to be played with.”

 

The oncologist swatted House’s hand away from his crotch and made a dash for the door.

 

House smirked, retrieved the beer bottles, and sat down on the couch to wait for his friend to return.

 

# Part 2

 

Wilson was now sitting on the couch next to House. An open box, with wrapping paper still held on by cross-crossing lengths of tape, sat on the little table in front of the duo.

 

“You mean to tell me that you have never had a vibrator before?” House asked slowly, as if speaking to a child of 10.

 

“Since Julie left me, you’ve left me with no energy for anything else.”

 

House fidgeted as Wilson continued to keep his distance from the box and, more importantly, what was nestled inside. “So, what are you going to name her?” he finally asked.

 

Wilson tore his eyes from the box and looked at House. “Her?”

 

“La Vibratara.”

 

Wilson blinked.

 

“I know,” House said, snapping his fingers. “You can call her Julie!”

 

“House,” Wilson warned, already knowing what was coming.

 

“We all know that Julie is a pain in the--”

 

“She wasn’t always a pain in the ass,” Wilson interrupts. “Just--”

 

“To me.”

 

“Uh…yeah. Wait…why does it have to have a girl’s name?”

 

“Because Dick would be too good a name to pass up on.”

 

“For you maybe.”

 

“Electra?” he suggests.

 

“I am not naming my vibrator after your sick fantasies with Carmen Electra.”

 

“I have a feeling that I will be operating it a Hell of a lot more than you.”

 

Wilson blushed.

 

“And, speaking of that…all talk and no play make Jimmy a dull boy!”

 

# Part 3

 

“I wonder if it is waterproof,” House mused as the two were once again reduced to staring at the vibrator.

 

“You bought it. You should know.”

 

“I guess we can always experiment and find out.”

 

Wilson’s eyes got wide.

 

“If something goes wrong and it shorts,” House continued, “I can always pick you up another one.”

 

“ _It_ may be replaceable, but my ass sure isn’t!”

 

“What a way to go: Anal electrocution.”

 

A shudder rippled through Wilson. “Promise me now that if that ever happens, please don’t print all the details in the obits. I do hope that it never comes to that.”

 

“I would.”

 

“You would what?”

 

“Come to that.”

 

Wilson sighed, hand covering his eyes.

 

“Well?” House finally asked after a minute pause.

 

“Well what?” Wilson finally removed his face from his hand and looked over at the diagnostician.

 

“Ready to shuffle that ass of yours to the bedroom?”

 

“Only if you promise not to take us to the shower.”

 

“You hear that?” House spoke in the box’s general direction. “I think he has welcomed you into the family.”

 

“You did _not_ just speak to the vibrator.”

 

“You were the one who referred to you and her as an ‘us.’”

 

“…”

 

“Time to come out and play,” House spoke again to the box, then reached in and pulled the vibrator out. With a thumb, he switched it on. “Ooh…you are work-safe,” he said, listening to the soft low hum of the toy.

 

 

**Part 4**

 

House heaved himself to his feet and gazed down at Wilson. “Just like our first time,” he said, meeting the younger man’s eyes. He held out a hand and Wilson clasped it, holding it as he got to his feet. They paused several times on the way to the bedroom to remove a piece of clothing here, or to remove an item from their lover there, kissing the bared bare skin.

 

Wilson was the first to land upon the bed, very much thanks due to an aggressive shove from House. The older man pounced, as well as a man with one good leg could, on top of Wilson, drowning out a grunt from the naked squished doctor with a hungry kiss.

 

House placed his hands on Wilson’s shoulders and, with a playful grin, quickly rolled to his left so that now Wilson was on top. “You’re lucky I don’t get motion sickness,” Wilson had to say as he looked down into the blue eyes, his hair flopping down as if trying to reach for the doctor stretched out under him.

 

Lips upon lips, chest upon chest, good leg between legs…

 

House gripped Wilson’s hair and tilted the man’s head back, placing several kisses against Wilson’s throat, just under the earlobe, cheek, and, once again, returning to the reddened lips. He fumbled blindly under his pillow for the little tube of Easy Squirt lube.

 

“You have _got_ to be kidding me,” Wilson mumbled against the lips and felt House’s curve into a, possibly wicked, grin. He inched his legs upwards, planting his knees on either side of House’s stomach.

 

House mussed Wilson’s already mussed hair with one hand as the long fingers of his other prepared the sex toy. He could feel Wilson’s heart hammering against his chest like a poor rabbit about to die of fright. It really _was_ like their first time. Had it really been only six months?

 

Wilson tensed when he felt the vibrator push lightly against his ass, requesting permission. He pressed his head against House’s shoulder and nodded, feeling the stubble burn where it rubbed against his ear. He gasped and jerked against House as the foreign object began it’s decent.

 

“It hurt?” House asked, stilling his hand

 

“No, it’s fucking cold!”

 

House moved his hand from Wilson’s hair and smacked the oncologist across the ass. “Stop being a pussy.”

 

“Stop being so slooooww!” Wilson tried to inch backwards, to impale himself further, but a strong arm around his waist stopped his vain attempt. “What if I promise to give you a turn?” he tried to bargain.

 

“Hmmm…let me think about that.” If he wanted to, he could get Wilson to sign away his precious Volvo, or even his house. Sex seemed the best of the three. By far. He answered the question by pressing the vibrator further in. Then he turned it on.

 

Up to that point, Wilson had forgotten that a vibrator does, indeed, vibrate. He arched upwards and back, and House held the toy steady as Wilson pressed back against it.

 

House watched Wilson’s eyes glaze in pleasure, his mouth agape, panting. He pulled Wilson back down and held him steady with an arm wrapped across his back as he slowly pushed the vibrator up and down, in and out. He plunged it in deep one last time before moving a hand between their bodies and taking a hold on Wilson’s cock, stroking with one hand while rubbing soothing circles over his lower back with the other.

 

It didn’t take much longer before Wilson’s hands fisted the bed sheets. He groaned out something that could either be a name or a curse before collapsing completely against House, chest heaving.

 

House switched the vibrator off and pulled it free. Wilson’s panting was loud in the quiet room. House rolled the boneless body off of his, then levered himself into an upright position with the help of the bedpost and limped into the bathroom to clean up and to take a Vicodin. When he returned, he saw that Wilson was watching him.

 

“Lay down on your stomach and I will get to you in a minute. I can’t even see straight yet,” Wilson sounded like he was drunk. Perhaps he was…just not on alcohol. “Wouldn’t want to shove it in the wrong hole.”

 

“If you are _that_ sure of your abilities, take all the time you need. But be fast about it.” House tossed the vibrator and a towel onto the bed. He grabbed a pillow out from under Wilson’s head for his hips and laid down on his chest next to Wilson, turning his head to look over at him. “Come on! A horny cripple is _not_ the thing you want to have laying next to you for long!”

 

 

# Part 5

 

“Fine, fine.” Wilson rolled on to his chest away from House, got to his knees, then crawled across House’s back—none too gently—to get to the discarded vibrator. “Think of all the stories this little thing will be able to tell,” he mused slowly, sitting still and waiting for some sign of life from the bump next to him.

 

The bump, whom answered to the name of House on most days, made an impatient sound in the back of its throat. A sudden buzzing near his ear caused him to jump and he looked to his right to see the vibrator looking back at him. “Am I going to have to do this myself? Or are you done playing?” he asked, speaking to the vibrator.

 

“Come on, you wouldn’t have nearly as much fun without me.” He was glad that Wilson answered and not the sex toy.

 

“Wanna bet?” He made a half-hearted attempt at snatching it from Wilson. He heard the vibrator buzz away, then felt the vibrations against his upper back, traveling down to the center, then further down—slowly down, giving him chills. “Do you want to see a grown man cry?”

 

“I’ve seen you cry before over Stacy. Not a pretty sight.”

 

“Hey, Mr. Mood Kill!”

 

“In that case, can I go to sleep?” He yawned loudly. “I’m getting kind of sleepy.”

 

“You’re such a tease. Stop it.” He felt the vibrator move from where it rested against his waist. “I meant stop teasing me! Stop all together and I will have to kill you!” He jumped again when the vibrator buzzed against his ass.

 

Wilson found it highly enjoyable to be the one in the driver’s seat, so to speak, for a change. He pulled the vibrator away and clicked it off. “Now, where did the lube go?” He started patting the comforter, deliberately searching where it was _not_.

 

“Wilson!”

 

“Hmm?” If there was a picture of innocence in the dictionary, it would show a picture of the way Wilson was looking at House at that moment, all wide eyed and blinking. Finally, he cut off the long string of House’s curses with the much-anticipated penetration, the curses melting away to a groan of pleasure.

 

House was beginning to think that he knew was it was like to go insane…the way Wilson was so sloooowly pushing the vibrator deeper and switching it on and off.

 

“Maybe we should call it Lucy,” Wilson mused.

 

“Mmmmm…I looove Lucy,” House moaned, gasping on the last word as the vibrator ghosted over his prostrate.

 

“Now. Roll over,” Wilson demanded, stilling the toy and turning it off.

 

“What the Hell!” House growled savagely. “10 more seconds!”

 

“Unless you plan on changing the sheets and finding yourself a new pillow when we are done, roll over.”

 

A pitiful sound of defeat and House did as was asked of him. Now facing Wilson, he caught the younger man’s chin in his hand and drew him up for a sloppy kiss, tongues dueling.

 

Wilson gave House a farewell nip on his bottom lip before taking his own and traveling lower. Slowly, and with much, too much, care, Wilson kissed each nipple with lips and tongue. Then he ghosted his tongue down the inflamed skin to circle around House’s navel.

 

“Now I know why I never let you be a top.” House wasn’t sure he had said the words aloud, though he liked to think he had enough control of his thoughts for them not to get lost between their journey from brain to lips. He placed a hand on Wilson’s head, trying to give a not-too-subtle hint at where he wanted the next pit stop to be. Finally. Finally finally finally finally!!! he felt the temperature of the air around his dick get warmer as a breath was exhaled against it.

 

Wilson rested his tongue against the base of House’s dick and slowly dragged it towards the head. He glanced up at House and found the man watching him, breath coming so fast he looked like he was panting. He smiled at House, licked his lips, then dove down for a second helping. He took one inch, two inches into his mouth. Then he turned the vibrator back on.

 

House was caught by surprise and bucked into Wilson’s mouth, tightening his fingers in his hair, almost choking the oncologist.

 

Wilson, to his credit, barely missed a beat. Though he did make a mental note not to do that again in the future. He wrapped a hand around what he couldn’t fit into his mouth, thumb rubbing the underside. He could tell House was painfully close and tried to help as little as possible; moving his tongue lazily back and forth along the underside of the shaft, prolonging the sweet torture.

 

The diagnostician was still trying to form the words of an apology, but his mind was reduced to thinking in single syllables and his mouth refused to say anything other words in groan format. He was close. So close. Warning his lover might be a good idea, but all he could manage was to tighten his hands’ hold on Wilson’s hair as another groan escaped his parted lips.

 

Wilson let the limp dick fall from his mouth as he swallowed once more and pulled back, lips red and glistening. He turned the vibrator off and looked over at House. The man looked dead to the world. Well, if you ignore the rapid breathing and colored cheeks part. When Wilson returned after visiting the bathroom, he noticed that House’s eyes were finally tracking him.

 

“I thought you said you had never had a vibrator before,” House mumbled quietly.

 

“It was pretty self-explanatory.” He laid down next to House and let himself be pulled at until he was laying on top of him. The up and down movements of House’s chest were soothing and it wasn’t long until he fell asleep.

 

House reached over and pulled the edges of the bedspread over Wilson’s bare back, enjoying the weight and warmth pressing against him. “G’night, Jimmy.”

 

 

# Part 6

 

Wilson slowly woke. He was warm and content with House’s arms still wrapped around his lower back. He closed his eyes again, feeling House’s breath dance through his hair and the gentle rocking of their combined breathing. He raised his head and watched House a moment before leaning forward and planting his lips against the sleeping doctor’s, watering them with his tongue.

 

House’s eyelashes fluttered before opening. He blinked several times and Wilson’s dark eyes slowly came into focus. His lips curved upwards into a small smile. “As much as I would love to play the bedroom game of footsies,” he said after giving Wilson a small kiss and glancing towards the nightstand. He felt his lover sigh softly against his chest.

 

Wilson reached a long arm out and handed the snatched pill bottle to House, then rested his head back against his shoulder. He heard the sharp rattle of the pills…the soft pop as the lid was removed…more rattling as the pills fought to be the first to fall into House’s hand…the clack of the pill against House’s teeth…then the swallow, loud to his ear.

 

“Comfy?” House’s voice was soft and sarcastic.

 

“Mmmhmmm.”

 

“Don’t you have to leave for work soon?”

 

Wilson cracked open an eye to glance at the clock. He shut it again. “Screw work,” he mumbled into the shoulder.

 

“Insulting, yet flattering.”

 

“Trying to dump me for the vibrator already?”

 

“No. But I warn you. I can’t be held responsible for the actions of my bladder if you continue to lay on it.”

 

With a groan, Wilson pulled himself off of the older man.

 

House missed the warmth across his chest and regretted asking the boy wonder to get off. He reached over for Wilson and made an attempt to pull the man back. His hand was swatted away.

 

“I’ve never liked waterbeds,” Wilson said dryly, freeing himself from a second grab, and getting out of the bed. He walked very stiffly—House gleefully noticed—into the bathroom.

 

***

 

Wilson was at work. He was trying his best to concentrate on patient folders and to put out of mind the way House tried to persuade him to stay; by grabbing him and kissing his… _Damn it! There he went again!_ He glanced at the clock again, knowing that House would be arriving any time. Probably not on the motorcycle. If he had to screw him senseless every night to keep him off that death trap, he would gladly do it. He smiled and looked back down at his folders.

 

Just when Wilson had been able to focus for a record 15 minutes, he heard…singing? He wasn’t sure whether he should laugh, be irritated, or throw a book at his limping lover. The singing got louder and House neared, and passed, his office.

 

“Because I love Lucy and Lucy Loooves meeee!”

 

\--Fin


End file.
